


Not Fare

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: holmes_minor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes and Watson need a cab in a hurry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Fare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [April 2016 activity](http://holmes-minor.livejournal.com/3436.html) at [Holmes Minor](http://holmes-minor.livejournal.com/) on LJ: using two unrelated illustrations from the canon stories to make a new story.
> 
> Holmes and Watson are the creations of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> * * *

“Come along, Watson! There isn’t a moment to lose!”

Holmes rushed down the steps and out onto the pavement of Baker Street, Watson close behind him.

“Oh, thank heavens!” 

Watson pointed at a hansom that was waiting at the kerb, and the two of them hurried over.

Beside the cab, an elderly would-be passenger was addressing the man in the driver’s seat. 

“I insist that..!” 

Holmes pushed past and he and Watson clambered into the cab.

“Here!” cried the indignant passenger. 

“My apologies but this is an emergency,” said Holmes. “A life may be at stake!”

He knocked at the ceiling of the cab with his stick. “Drive on, cabby!” And the cab moved off. 

Watson glanced back at the elderly man and his eyebrows rose.

“Holmes. I think he’s chasing us...”

Holmes looked out of his side.

The man was indeed panting along behind. 

“But that’s… my… cab…”

Holmes pulled his head back in and rolled his eyes. “I’m sure he can find another.”

He raised his stick and rapped again. 

“Perhaps best to go a little faster?”

The cabby apparently agreed and the cab sped away from the aggrieved pursuer. 

 

Some hours later they returned to Baker Street.

“You were a marvel!” declared Watson unbuttoning his coat. “Truly you are a genius amongst men, dear fellow.”

Holmes smiled and waved away the compliments. Then he frowned. 

“Oh? What’s this?”

He picked up a note left on the side table and glanced through its contents. 

His face fell.

“Watson, you may wish to put your coat back on. We have to return to the police station.”

“Good heavens,” said Watson. “Another case?”

“In a way…”

Holmes smiled weakly.

“Lestrade wants to put some questions to us about our assisting a felon during a robbery.”

Watson looked at him. 

_“What?”_

“It seems,” said Holmes carefully, “the man chasing us earlier did indeed have a claim on the cab…”

“Ah.” Watson stared down at the note. “He was its driver.”


End file.
